


A Day of Bunny

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Levi, 厄勒克特拉情节, 生子, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	A Day of Bunny

布尼的一天  
“父亲为我取名‘布卢’，而母亲认为‘邦尼’更好，最后他们给了我‘布尼’这个名字。要我说，听起来像一匹小野马，或是一条哈巴狗。”  
说完这些，她捏起烟卷，狠狠地吸上一口，手指一松，让烟头坠在地上，揣起衣兜，略微低头，专心致志地将它踩灭。  
“姑娘家不该以此种语气践踏名字，那往往是她们摧毁自己的第一步，”女教师漫不经心地推一推眼镜，合上那一直被她抱在怀中的牛皮本子，“特别是在你吸烟的时候，耶格尔小姐。”  
布尼在女教师说话时抬起头来——那动作并不迅速，先向右再向后，她小巧的脑袋在细长的脖颈上转了半圈，这才高高地昂着，轻挑唇眉，对吹口哨的几名男学生焕然一笑，女教师的目光锋利地烙上她的侧脸。  
自那天起，卡伦女士和布尼的较量在这间教室打响，明来暗去，此胜一时，彼胜一时。不久，女教师同这学生的父母分别谈话，却从两位家长那里得到任由学生平稳过渡的结论。最后，她成了这场战役中大人一方唯一坚持的人，在女学生的壁垒前窥探射击，不落一日——当然，包括今天，中学的性生理课程。  
卡伦女士人近中年，黝黑瘦小，常年身披一件黑底黄条纹的大披肩，紧抱双臂，像一只僵立的猫。她戴一副姜黄色镜框的圆片眼镜，铜色的眼珠隐在其后，从这头到那头地缓缓滚动，一旦她有了主意，往往先是额头上显出纹路，接着是皱起的眉毛，其下一双上剜的眼，眨上一下，同时右手上抬，精准地扶住镜框的三分之一圆弧处——  
“我们何不从你开始，耶格尔小姐。” 那学生身着一件宽松的格子衬衫，领口的扣子开了三颗，赤褐色的粗皮带在腰上缠了两圈，下罩一条肥大的灯芯绒黑底浅条纹裤子，裤管在小腿处收紧，被一双土色的马靴紧紧裹住。“在你给自己这身打扮配上两把枪之前，和我们谈谈你的父母。”卡伦女士的眼珠一动不动地盯着学生，手上展开随身携带的牛皮纸本，按了按那支细杆圆珠笔，“我们由家庭开始，向性的大门投去一瞥。”  
此前，布尼望向窗外，左手夹一根没点燃的烟卷，此刻她回头，同卡伦女士的眼神碰撞，烟卷在手指间转了几个花样，接着被她收进口袋。“好吧。”  
她站起来，在一众目光的注视下稳步走上讲台。自学期伊始便占领悄悄话中心的性生理课，终于在夏末迎来了它的入场仪式，无风的教室里盈满闷热的空气，被学生们混合着好奇、兴奋和羞赧的眼神烹饪得滚烫而甜腻。布尼在这热切而不安的气氛中镇定自若地站立，再次抄起了衣兜，双唇和下颌构成一成不变的两条平行线。显然，除非提问，她不打算主动谈起任何事情。  
“你见到父母亲吻是在什么时候？”卡伦女士历来兼任这门课程的教学，是一名经验丰富的alpha，从不会像年轻教师一般难以开口或是面红耳赤。问题一出，学生们有的别开头去，有的竖起耳朵，桌椅和手脚的移动声细细微微地响起，只有一个人同卡伦女士一般平静。  
“不，父亲和母亲从不亲吻彼此。”  
卡伦女士翻动着牛皮本的纸张，头也不抬，“或许只是不在你的面前。”  
“或许？”布尼语调怪异地重复一句，尾音戛然而止。  
卡伦女士换了问题来进行课程的引入，“你的父母一般何时拥抱对方？”  
“哦，”布尼短促地哼一声，“父亲和母亲几乎从不拥抱。”  
“你是在说，你一次也没见过？”  
布尼偏过头，对着讲桌上的黑板擦看了一会儿，直到把那上面花花绿绿的粉笔色数全了，才接话道，“啊，我见过两次。第一次是五年前我哥哥离开家那会儿，他们俩吓坏了，搂在一起，像两只被炮声震蔫的公鸡。”她刻意把嘴角挑得老高，扫视男孩女孩的失望表情。  
“愿意谈谈另一次吗？”  
布尼的手指捏住口袋里的烟卷，在衣物下弹了弹，“不。一点儿也不。”  
“嘿，”教室后方的塌鼻梁捣蛋鬼插了嘴，胳膊搭在椅背上，鞋跟叠在一起，在地面上磕了又磕，“我打赌你爸妈会亲吻拥抱，对吧？在情潮期的时候。”  
布尼向他咧着嘴的胖脸看了看，绽放一个微笑，“是的。我想情潮期父亲和母亲大概会这做。”紧接着扬起音调，“但或许他们会直接抓住大腿提枪了事呢。”  
“耶格尔小姐！”卡伦女士在学生的惊呼声中尖厉地叫她的名字，“回到你的座位上去。”  
“乐意之至。”布尼从衣兜中解放双手，像绅士那样对着卡伦女士浅鞠一躬。“但是女士，刚刚是您邀请我谈论父亲和母亲，这可不是我挑得头。”父亲和母亲，这是布尼坚持的叫法。每当有人询问她父母的问题，她都会在答话时纠正，父亲和母亲。  
父亲，母亲，而不是父母。她的耐心在这件关于称呼的小事上浓缩得令人惊叹，从未有一次说出“父母”这个词——他们自始至终是两个人，分立至极，当然不能用把他们捏合在一起的名词称呼。她坚持，子女是父亲和母亲唯一发生的交汇。  
布尼•耶格尔今年十五岁，说大不大说小不小的年纪。头发不知遗传自谁，父亲和母亲都是黑发，叠加在一起，给了她的黑发傲人的长度，纯净而浓烈，像墨染的绸。母亲遗传给她牛奶白的皮肤，精心描绘一般的细细的眉毛，挺翘的鼻梁和小巧的脸盘。父亲遗传给她一个线条硬朗的下颌，和一双灰色的眼睛。这双眼总能在她沉默时保持一种安然的文静，一旦她微笑或是交谈，眼底的灰色便会翻腾起来，迎着太阳变幻出无止无休的野性与活力。  
她的双眼同父亲的很像，却又不同。父亲眼中的灰色更深一些，恍若一层层铅灰垫就，更加平稳也更加厚重，因而，这灰意后的情感沸腾起来时，也往往更加震撼。她最喜欢父亲眯起双眼的样子，随着变得狭窄的眼眶，那片灰的模样也发生变化。父亲那时的目光，就像缺水的军人在无边的沙漠里举起枪，独行的船长在巨浪滔天的海面上调整帆。那片灰色后的机警、睿智、决断和铁一般的秉性，只消看上一眼，就会令人深陷其中。它们通常是神采奕奕而不含危险的，只是有时，父亲望向母亲的背影，眼中便含了冷酷，只一瞬，它们又恢复正常。  
她的哥哥杰米，模样几乎是父亲的翻版，只不过嵌了一双母亲的眼睛。也正是那双眼睛，消减了兄长高大健壮的身躯和浓烈的信息素带来的压迫感，调和成一股让人放松的和蔼与可靠。  
布尼认为她和兄长同父亲更为相似，他们对于骑马、枪支和旅行有一股天然的熟悉，热爱绘画，都渴望去全世界闯荡。即便父亲已安身落户了十几年，每当她看到阳光照耀父亲的手臂，照耀那健康的肤色、隐隐约约的筋络、和热腾腾的汗水，她便能从父亲的身上读到生活——新鲜、热忱、活力。父亲，同父亲自己的少年时想比，必定变化颇多，可那胸膛里跳动的心脏依旧年轻。她想他是一头狮子，即使打盹了很久，仍能随时展开一场精彩绝伦的捕猎。  
如果说兄长身上还有些母亲的影子，布尼几乎要怀疑自己同母亲没有关系。随着年龄的增长，她的双眼霸道地夺走了投到她面孔上的大部分目光，让母亲在她容颜上刻下的一丁点痕迹也黯然失色。  
她的母亲个子不高，削肩细腰，正是男性omega最讨人喜欢的玲珑身段，常着深色和素色衣物，双手和脖颈自严密的衣物中端端正正地伸出，笼着象牙白的肤色。细而淡的双眉之下，一双蓝眼睛深邃而沉静。那是一种高贵的蓝色，同布尼曾经瞧见的、母亲过去的家族里世代相传的、那枚戒指上蓝宝石的颜色一模一样。这双眼睛也正如同那枚蓝宝石，把那家族悠远的岁月，和深入骨髓的某种特质沉淀封锁。如果母亲稍微多展露一些笑意，那他会也是一个五官精巧，妙音款款的迷人omega了。布尼记事起，母亲永远神情庄重——那是一种并不压迫的、安静平和的神色，配合着平稳的不温不火的语调，让人不由自主地肃然起敬。他的脊背永远挺直，即使是休息的时候，也几乎从不就着椅背靠上一会儿。他像一架时钟，古老的款式，雕刻着精美的花纹，每天精准地走着，每过一天，内部的零件便比前一天旧上一些。  
“他们当然亲吻过，拥抱过。”布尼在午餐桌上低着头，用叉子狠戳小盘子里的橄榄——父亲喜欢它，而母亲从不碰它。她猛地一下将它们塞进嘴里，咀嚼着，起初细嚼慢咽，后来赌气般地越嚼越快， “只怕那时候连哥哥都还没出生。”  
利威尔•阿克曼，她的母亲，他生于南方一个年岁悠久的家族，那股子咬字与拖音的方式在他的身上保留到现在——同他从不高扬的语调一起。利威尔的父亲，作为赘婿，在他十岁时吞枪自尽。他在那座常年笼罩着阴沉的恢弘的古宅里长大，在无处不在的规矩间穿行，在舅舅寒峭的面孔、古怪的脾气、冷厉的言语下度日。身后是沉重到无法关闭也无法推开的门板，身前是高悬的马鞭。那些耳濡目染的家风，在将他塑造成老人理想中的子息前，先在他身上催生了一种截然相反的东西。  
他在十六岁的夜里从家里逃了出来，只带了外曾祖母传给母亲、母亲传给他的那枚戒指。马儿跑不动了，他就用自己的双脚奔跑。最后，他扔掉已跑烂了的鞋，赤着脚站在黑影憧憧的公路边，拦下了路过的马车。  
这是一匹毛发被刷得发亮、体格却有些清瘦的母马，这也是留有污渍、有些摇晃的破旧车厢。艾伦•耶格尔，头戴宽边草帽，腰间别着一把枪，在马车停下时将手里的鞭子卷成卷，眯起眼睛望着路边打量，在这夜里轻笑一声，拉着路边的利威尔上了马车，随他坐进车厢里。利威尔被道路扎得厉害，艾伦从车厢的边边角角里替他翻了双鞋，俯下身，笼住利威尔的脚，脚的主人身体一僵，低头看向他。  
仅短短的对视，这位自幼年父母去世起便闯荡游走的年轻车夫，在这位不知从哪个高贵人家出逃的先生身上，看到了同样的无依无靠、天涯为家的决然，也看到了一股再不回头、悲切渴望的信念。在那一瞬间，他们以为遇见了同类人。顺理成章的，就这么发生了。那时利威尔的衣着还是大部分omega被规矩的那样的，严密笨重、笼罩脚踝的长裙，他任由这陌生的alpha吻下来，先落于唇畔，再落于脖颈，任由那双带茧的手解开上身的衣扣，再解开紧紧舒束缚的腰带。没人去赶车，静谧的黑夜里，马儿随意地走着，老车厢在它身后吱呀作响。天亮时，利威尔已换了一身衣裤，扣了帽，带好枪，跳下车厢，同青年一道，踏向草原、沙漠、或是更为豪迈粗犷的村庄。  
他们遇见形形色色的人，结交相谈甚欢，明日分道扬镳的流浪客。利威尔身上开了一道闸，将他变成出色的骑手、射手，虽还带着一股积年累月挥之不去的规矩气，却也从未落下任何一位alpha或是beta。利威尔从没做到同艾伦和那些友人一般放生大笑，但他学着说了些脏话。他微扬下颌，眼神不见半分轻蔑，正式地不像骂人，艾伦建议他再做得专业一些——仿佛说脏话还有专业派头似的。利威尔挑了最不堪入耳的一句，恶狠狠地，要同自己整个人决断似的，骂了一声。艾伦望了他一会儿，一边问他感觉怎么样，一边吻他，把人推进帐篷，在剧烈的冲撞和滚烫的喘息中，同利威尔说那那模样有几分滑稽。马场和草原的骑手多是光裸脊背、体格雄壮的alpha，蜂拥而至的beta舞女骑在他们腿上，于篝火中映下一道道倩影。这种时刻利威尔往往坐得很远，由于身体萦绕的艾伦的alpha气息，骑手不去惹他，他也远不同舞女那般招展——事实上，只有在所有人沉醉于奢靡而不给予他半分目光的时候，利威尔会从艾伦那里饮些酒，任艾伦印上一个浅浅的吻，也只有在熄了灯的居室，他才愿意艾伦肆意满足alpha的欲望。流浪半年后的一个夜晚，他们紧紧搂着，在阵阵颠簸中生出了结婚的念想。第二天一早，他们就赶着马车，告别了这一路的遇见的种种壮美，头也不回地一路北上了。  
一到北方，滚滚的浓烟和工厂的轰隆声一阵阵的，在他们中间敲出些裂痕。艾伦依旧游荡，穿梭于数个城市的山地丛林，回忆些过往的游历风景，画画、卖画，凭着他自幼便浓厚的那么些天赋，虽成不了名家，倒也不愁卖不出去。那时艾伦没有定居的想法，打算在北方的几个城市间平均分配年岁。所幸平权解放运动在北方着了点苗头，利威尔几经辗转周折找了份打字员的工作，已希望在城市里安家落户。那是他们第一次发生不可调和的分歧，这分歧使他们一到北方便过上了分分合合的生活，往往过间隔几周才能见上一次。利威尔住在城边尾巷里的一间废屋。周遭的妇人们一眼看出他同这地方并不调和，纷纷猜测这本能成为阔太太的omega为何在这贫民所安身，她们侧着身贴耳交谈，他一出现便住了声。利威尔每日走过长长的尾巷，去尽头的龙头处打水，从不往交头接耳的妇人处瞥去一眼，也从未流露半点对于此地羞耻或厌恶的姿态，他同其他住户一道在门前搓洗衣物，从毫无章法到迅速熟练，表情不露半点端倪，但从这个年纪的动作依然能看出几分咬着牙的劲道。没多久，妇人们便不再探究他的身世了。  
“和路过的赶车小子跑了！”这是凯尼•阿克曼先生每隔一段时间便要念叨的一句话，“和路过的赶车小子跑了！”这可怕而坚决的堕落消息，在传来的那天凿穿了这宅院的每一堵墙，每一扇窗。“和路过的赶车小子跑了！”这句话反反复复，直到凯尼•阿克曼临终，才压着他的最后一口气在这间宅院消失。按照遗嘱，他们永久地从那挂毯上花纹繁复的族谱中烧掉了利威尔的名字，没分给他半点遗产，只寄了薄薄的一封信，请他参加葬礼。  
葬礼的信件于运输途中奔波之时，利威尔正深陷一场无可逃避的痛楚之中，无暇顾及凯尼•阿克曼和所发生的一切。  
“听说我在妈肚子里就不安分，也难怪会为了出来闹场大的。”杰米嚼着烟草坐在老树高高的枝杈上，布尼仰头望他，只有六岁的身体摇摇晃晃地有些后倒。“好像是早产，几乎所有人都以为母亲会死在产床上，父亲在往回赶的路上出了车祸。你瞧，我的出生是这个家的大事，一下把两个人送进医院——也正是这样，被生出来后都没人抱我。”  
刚出生的杰米在利威尔床头断断续续哭了三天，期间邻居自院子里挤了他些羊奶，凯尼•阿克曼的葬礼信件放在床上，紧挨着婴儿的襁褓。这三天里利威尔直挺挺地坐着，眼珠在干涩的眼眶中极缓慢地转动，瞟到婴儿，看一会儿，又看见信，瞧一阵儿。一直到第四天，邻居已来了家里十几趟，杰米再次哭皱了脸，他才一点点弯下腰去，把被子围在腰际，将婴儿托在臂弯间，婴儿柔软的唇瓣紧扣身体的触感一下一下传来，他托了托婴儿的头，又看了一眼信，便再也没向那信件投去目光。  
利威尔没有参加凯尼的葬礼，他将信件收好，抱着婴儿走进了艾伦的病房。艾伦靠着墙，双眉又像是皱又像是挑的动了一下，无奈地望望腿，又无声地笑了笑。利威尔把哭泣的婴儿放到艾伦怀里，走向桌子，将车祸中毁掉的画板粘在一处。一直到艾伦出院，他们都没说什么话。一从医院离开，艾伦便在这座城市找了工作。他仍旧是滚烫而热忱的，只是那股火焰不再雀跃而无拘束地熊熊燃烧，而是成了蜡烛的烛苗，成了灯笼的灯芯，和缓而隽永，肩负起温暖与照明的工作。  
那座南方宅邸悠远而阴沉的气息，连同那根深蒂固的肃穆与持重，在利威尔的血液里复苏，并在一夜之间掌控了他的身体，侵据了整个灵魂。他变得平静而愈发寡言少语，谈吐又恢复成最初的样子，语调不高不低，衣着素净，头部微微后仰。很快，周围的人因为艾伦身上那股缓缓辐射而出的热源而喜爱他们，又因为利威尔的年岁染成的举止而多了一分敬重。偶尔遇见有钱人家，那些人也愿意用以往对待上等人的礼节来对待他们——尽管这种本就偶尔发生的接触被有意无意的刻意回避。  
他们拿出所有的积蓄，又做些典当，再伴着贷款，在一处蔷薇盛放的明媚街道旁买了一座房子。前院是碧绿的草坪和整齐的栅栏，房屋有两层，素净的灰白色，圆顶，阳台上雕刻着涡旋妆的花纹，屋内宽敞明亮。艾伦喜欢鞋踏楼梯时的声响，他们便没在楼梯上铺设地毯。经过昼夜兼程的忙碌工作，他们完全买下了这所房子，布置了育儿室和画室。他们彼此的交谈逐渐减少，某种程度上，再没出现分歧。其中一个人说了“是”，另一个便不再说话，或者其中一个说了“不”，另一个便立刻按照新反驳的意见行事。  
自婴儿出生之后，利威尔对于房屋的整洁越发讲究，洁癖到令人发指的地步。他一下班便沉溺于打扫，有时在艾伦先行打扫过后仍会再进行一次，如果不拿着扫帚，他会拿起针线，或是书本，不慌不忙地将一天内的闲工夫一一剔除。他和伴侣间的举止也回到了更早以前，不在任何外人或是孩子在场的情况下同艾伦亲吻，面颊和手指也排除在外，避免拥抱——时间一久，艾伦关于亲吻他和拥抱他的念头也一天天消减下去。他们的举止顺理成章的成了敬重守礼的典型，带着一股道不明白的古怪。只有在情潮期来临，在厚重的帘幕下幽暗憧憧的卧房里，一个剧烈而一个配合，融于一处，碰撞身体。  
只有一件事愈加清晰，他们或许从来不曾是同一种人。  
杰米出生后的第五年，艾伦开始频繁加班以赚取奖金和补贴，与此同时利威尔休了假，断断续续地重新布置了婴儿房，濯洗了摇篮，手中捏着极小巧的鞋子、艾伦的硬领和领带  
、或是语法繁复的书本，夏天时，他身前的衣服已隆起来了。  
在布尼人生的前半段，她执着于查找拼凑这些自己出生前的事情，才断断续续地有了大致的残影，也俨然不能令她满意。  
“别不信，刚出生的事我记得清清楚楚。”布尼一本正经地坐在杰米前面，同他说着——她愿意同他说所有事情，“抱我的是父亲。我打赌他那时候已蓄了胡须，他吻了我的额头，我记得那感受！”那是又痒又暖的一吻，混着些汗水或是黄油的味道，他饱满的嘴唇贴近额头的一瞬间，她的世界就满了，她的世界就亮了，那一吻告诉了她——欢迎到来，你已活着，和所有在这世界上需要知道的东西——都在那里面了。她同别人谈起过这事，甚至同父亲也说过——“我确实亲了你，但你不可能记得，你还太小了，或许你做过相似的梦。”——可那不是梦，布尼十分清楚，却没从父亲那里获得全部的肯定，她便要同杰米讲——她绝不会对母亲提起出生和亲吻，一个字也不会。  
“如果你真的记得，那倒挺不错，那说明你比我聪明多了。”杰米靠在墙边，左腿比右腿向前半公分，是一个准备出门的姿势，就这么停了下来，听她讲。他听布尼讲话时很专注，一直如此，那双同利威尔颜色一模一样的蓝眼睛永远温柔而诚恳地望着她。布尼爱这双眼睛，又讨厌这双眼能让她想起母亲的地方，她开始烦躁，而杰米没放过他————  
“小妹，如果你记得父亲吻了你，记得母亲的事吗？”  
“我记得。”布尼说，“当然，他没抱过我一次。”  
杰米笑了，笑声毫不遮掩，“你果然还是不记得嘛。”  
“我记得，他就是从来没抱过我！”  
布尼的声音急切而尖锐，杰米顺着她说下去了，“或许他是累了。”  
“你骗人。”  
“小妹，如果婴儿能记得出生后的事情，我倒希望记得更早一些。”杰米轻轻摇了摇头，仰起脑袋，透过窗子望向屋后的柳树，蓝眼珠里铺了一层悲伤，“我希望能记得母亲生我时垂危的呻吟，那样，我或许就能阻止自己————阻止自己下定决心从这里离开。”  
布尼确信，杰米什么也不记得。他哥哥十四岁那年离开了家。  
那是她第一次见到父亲和母亲拥抱，狼狈得像两条要被暴风雨掀翻的狗。“他没事的，他一定没事的……”父亲一句又一句地重复，而母亲的目光已有些呆滞，有那么几分钟，他做什么动作都不成形。  
那时布尼哭着哭着，又感觉自己在笑。她一面担心杰米的安危，一面又乐于看到这两人为此惊慌失措。这时母亲已镇定下来了，对她说邻居会接她去家里住一晚，继而取来伞，戴了帽子要和父亲出门寻人。布尼乖乖地点头，望着母亲快速远去的背影——他一定找不到杰米。她清楚杰米为什么离开家——这个家里父母自说自话，固守着逐渐扩大的鸿沟，任由压抑和沉闷充溢每个角落——她才九岁，等她再长大些，也一定离开。  
“现在我十五岁。”布尼暗暗计算着，考虑着计划一个逃脱方案了。  
“嘿，”捣蛋鬼骑着自行车略过布尼身边，将车子一斜，伸腿一支，眨眨眼，“你父母做那种事再隐蔽，也总有露馅的时候吧？”他在布尼掏出笔盒之前身子一扭，一溜烟跑得没影。这小伙子对布尼有那么点意思——这个年龄段的孩子总是对酷妞多一分兴趣，有的人表达的方式乱七八糟。布尼全不追究，见鬼的捣蛋小子和自行车——那冒冒失失的问题让她陷了进去，吞没了她本就不曾有多少分配给下午课堂的注意力。破绽确实存在。纵使她的父亲和母亲如两位心惊胆颤的陌生人，将亲密的举动不着痕迹的精准剔除，漏网之鱼仍然存在。  
那是布尼六七岁时的事。她不知做了什么梦，像婴儿时般尿了床。醒来时，热浪伴着蔷薇花的香，从敞开的窗户广阔而轻柔地拍打而来。腿间同脚边湿漉漉的，她抬起脚趾去蹭那湿湿的一滩，这么一抬，被子鼓出了一道缝隙，酸臊味自小空间向外冲去。利威尔在她身边叠了两个枕头，它们挨得离她的头很近，令布尼不得不立刻坐起来，他围绕大床走动，一点点掀开被子拽到床下，当他走到布尼的另一侧，揪住被子最后一个角，布尼打量着——母亲的双眼薄薄地笼层雾气，上衣的下摆微皱一角，前颈一道浅浅的红印，横亘在难得裸露的皮肤上，消失在上衣的侧领中。她一直盯着那道红印看，利威尔顿住几秒，伸手在颈上迅速擦过，将被子抱到怀中，加快些脚步走出卧室。  
等布尼清洗完毕走下楼，利威尔和艾伦已在茶几边看书看报。利威尔的衣领处打了一条领巾，那道红印在这垂下的小小一片洁白后安全隐蔽。尽管这补救在布尼的眼中更加明显，令她不住地去看那条领巾，他仍旧神色如常，仿佛不久前什么也没发生。除了六英寸——布尼每日默默丈量父亲和母亲一同坐下时的间距，这次，母亲比他以往的位置同父亲靠近了六英寸。  
那以后，不时地向母亲脖颈轻轻瞥去一眼成了布尼的习惯。每个月有那么两三天，父亲和母亲全都闭门在家，那几天里母亲会打领巾或穿高领的衣物，情潮期的不约而同是这对经年伴侣的一种默契。在他们正常工作的日子里，如果父亲出门早一些，那时候她见到母亲，他往往也打着领巾，但这种时候并不常有。在很长的一段日子里，这安然存在的破绽一度令布尼沉迷，她总要对着那道遮掩看上几下，誓要从那小小的布条下抽出她同兄长源自这两人结合的真切证明。这股探究与着迷，随着杰米的离家，逐渐演化成了一股根深蒂固的排斥与厌恶。  
离家的杰米几周后向他们寄了封信，颇为郑重地声明出去闯荡请勿挂念，从那以后，他只在每一年的年初与年末同父亲和母亲分别写上一封信件，布尼偶尔瞥见那两人的信纸，杰米写下的也只有短短几句话，列出去的地方，再缀一句“请勿挂念”。杰米给布尼的信件则按月寄来，生动详尽地叙述沿途奇闻轶事，语带调侃地讲述一路学艺辛苦。利威尔和艾伦尊重兄妹间的来信，对信里的内容从不主动过问。布尼总会在与父亲独处时将信里的内容讲给他听，父女俩一起就着兄长的言语哈哈大笑，那才是自在的，那才是完整的，她总是叮嘱父亲别同母亲提一个字，又烦烦躁躁地不放心。  
那是秋日的一个下午，布尼正缩在沙发一角看信，笑出声时，正对上利威尔看向她的目光，那眼神很淡，却有那么一瞬间让她以为他再看一个陌生人，他的目光在她手中的信纸上点了点便移开了，布尼的心思却不再平静，一面打定了主意让母亲同杰米的消息隔绝，一面又恨他真的不对信的内容问上一句。母亲颈间仍会出现的那条领巾在她心中挥之不去，沉甸甸地压下来，压出一腔怨愤。  
对于布尼来说，那条洁白的领巾当真成了一项证明。证明在长子离家远行、书信寥寥之时，她的两位家长虽对每一次的敲门声小心期盼，却仍然需要在情潮期相协度过。在儿子的脚步远去、消除之时，家长的生活仍会继续——这是一股压迫而沉闷的危机感，又是一股无处可泄的不甘心。她将双亲的情事，特别是在杰米离家后的情事看做一种羞耻，并毫不犹豫地把它归为母亲单方面的过错。许多隐有兆头的念想在布尼的心中疯长，她不断地在周末同父亲出游，令那念头愈加浓烈，浓烈得她浑身颤抖：  
她不止一次渴望没有母亲的生活，将那股无形的古老陈旧和闷人的严肃静谧自家中剔除，她和兄长定会同父亲游遍山河万象，或是蹦蹦跳跳地为每日的学习生活欢呼，不管哪种，那都会是一种惬意而轻松的生活，母亲的存在让她这么多年喘不过气——他越是沉默，她就越感压抑。她坚信杰米因为这股压抑离开了家，坚信母亲是兄长远行的罪魁祸首，因而无法忍受他的生活有半点正常继续的苗头，更无法忍受他还是父亲的情事对象——如果没有母亲，父亲就没有离家出走的儿子，如果没遇见母亲，父亲会娶上一位活泼漂亮的、本该属于他这样人的妻子。母亲在布尼的眼中充满了罪孽，她渴望他悲伤，为先生、儿子和女儿的遭遇饱受折磨，但他最为失态的时候，也只有杰米离家的那一瞬，仿佛被打击得魂不附体，也恢复得很快，快到布尼憎恶。每当布尼望着父亲握住炭笔的宽厚手掌，便会想起母亲那挺直的、军人般每时每刻撑起他高傲头颅的脖颈，它此刻显得纤细无比，那道浅浅的红印扩大了、变质了，它被这双宽厚有力地手掌狠狠掐住，越收越紧——是惊出的冷汗打断了布尼的想象。  
杰米离家的第二年，艾伦告诉布尼一个消息，她阴郁地点头，“我知道了。”她那时的双眼还未如此明显的透露锋利，面盘也还有些微胖，因而这般凶恶的眼神也只是有几分滑稽，艾伦没在意，只是揉揉她的脑袋。“我上班时，好好照顾妈妈。”布尼在家中一切如常，几个月后，她见到利威尔素净的衣物已微微鼓胀，便不再愿意同他说话。  
“我不想让他要孩子。”她同父亲说，“您带他去做手术，我不要家里有这个孩子。”  
“布尼。”艾伦在她身边坐下，慢慢地同他说话——她最讨厌他这种略显严肃的口吻，那代表着此刻他不再是同自己和兄长如朋友一般的父亲，而是同他一条线上的父亲。“你妈妈不是beta，关于生育方面的事一不小心就会对他伤害很大，允许为omega研究这种手术还不到五年，技术一塌糊涂，死亡率也高，我不能带他冒险，我的一个同事就是这样——”他将那个词咽了下去。  
“我不管。他生我哥的时候不是也不大妙？”  
“那是我的错。”艾伦一口纠正她，“因为你哥哥早产了一个月，我那时没能在他旁边。分娩时只要我的信息素在，他就是安全的。你就没花上他两个小时，比初产的beta还要快。”  
“您真的不能带他做手术吗，万一他运气好呢？”  
“布尼。”她见到父亲板起脸来。“你对于你妈妈一点也不在乎吗？”  
她不说话了。  
艾伦自觉说话重，在布尼身边蹲下，眼含安抚地仰望她。“我们有十一年没要过孩子。这个孩子很突然，它一怀上，我就和你妈商量过，那是目前做这手术最安全的时段了，但他拒绝了我的建议。”  
“可——”  
“布尼。要我说，能决定要不要这孩子的人只有你妈一个。他既然早就想好了，你就得尊重他的想法。”  
父亲没有支持她的想法，母亲愿意生一个新的孩子，布尼说不出哪一个更令人绝望。她有时远远地盯着利威尔的背影看，想不透家长这般作为的理由。他和艾伦是太过不同的两个人，布尼一度以为，是因为缺少手术的条件，哥哥和她才作为情潮期的后果被生下来。她又是心惊，又是害怕，阴影般的念头在她心头愈加扩大——如果母亲是想用这个孩子代替哥哥呢，最好它是个儿子，好代替离家的那个？她这么一想，整个胸膛都沸腾起来了——或者没有什么原因，仅是想把它生下来？  
她曾趁母亲午休时走近他的床畔，因为这新的孩子，一向浅眠的家长没有醒来，她盯着那团显示生命迹象的隆起看，奔出卧室，那一瞬间想要大哭。她的哥哥离家了，父亲和母亲的生活还在继续，他们还会度过情潮期，再过五六个月母亲就要生孩子了。家里还会是两个孩子，就像离开的长子不曾存在，那哥哥对他们算什么？。那如果——如果我离开家了，如果我死了，他们还是会活着，生活还会继续，他们有这个新的孩子，我对他们又算什么？如果有一天我死去，他们还活着，别人都活着，我又算什么？隆起的衣物成了布尼的噩梦，她每望一眼，不甘和恐惧就深上一层。  
那天她午睡地很浅，父亲和母亲的卧室虚掩着半扇门，她蹑手蹑脚地在长廊上前行，悄听两人的谈话。  
“我们应该把家里的猫送人，马修大夫说猫会让婴儿染上虫病。”  
父亲轻笑，“你太紧张了利威尔。”  
“猫可能让婴儿生病。”母亲的语调不见起伏，只是重复。  
父亲沉默几秒，“你这两年，因为杰米的事绷得太紧了，先别想猫的事，或许先去郊外住几天——”  
“猫会让婴儿生病。”  
“一定要把它送人？”  
“我想是的。”  
“那好吧。”  
布尼跑回床上，扑进被子，抽抽噎噎地哭起来。他们要把猫送人！那是因为她喜欢，父亲买给她的猫，现在因为那新孩子送人了！她养猫时，怎么就没人担心她会不会染病？再过半年那小孩就降生了，父亲仍得同母亲一起生活，又一个孩子要被陈旧与压抑折磨。即使她和哥哥都不在了，都死了，他们身边还会有一个孩子。因为那孩子，父亲、哥哥和她，什么都不算了。她哭得那么伤心，父亲也不来看看她，他或许听不见呢，要是哥哥在，一定会想尽办法让她笑出来，可哥哥早走了，被他们俩，被母亲逼走了——他已经害得哥哥离开家，却不知羞耻地又要生孩子了。她就这么哭着睡着了。  
布尼醒来时，天已黑了，父亲不在家，母亲仍在休息，餐厅的桌上为她留好了晚饭。她在桌边坐下，凝望着壁炉，窗外的林木影影绰绰，夜空静的出奇，吊灯的光芒将壁炉的火焰映得更加耀眼——她突然知道做什么了。  
家里的楼梯没有转弯处，只有一层，高、长、密，她先是在整个宽敞的楼梯口极为浓密地洒了一滩水，接着又在楼梯的每一层洒上水，她做这些时不慌不忙，轻悄镇定，一会儿手足间都是使命感，为了父亲的苦痛早点结束，为了哥哥和自己的存在仍有意义，一会儿心胸间又满是柔情，不让新的孩子来到这里受罪才是她这做姐姐的伟大责任，她却又好像什么都没想。她洒完了楼梯的最后一阶，走到壁炉前，心里出奇地平静，向那壁炉伸出手——  
她本以为自己不会叫得太惨，可她动作下地太狠，那烧伤的剧烈疼痛在皮肤上瞬间炸裂，叫声尖刻凄惨得令她自己都吓了一跳，听见这叫声的那一刻，她突然无比清楚地明白，她策划的后果没有半分悬念。  
卧室门打开得比她想象中还要迅速，是从不曾在家里听过的急促而巨大的响动，冲出来的人快得只能看见影子，却又立刻清晰了，在真实的闷哼和磕绊声中自台阶上滚落。她古怪而刺耳的大叫一声，向他跑去，又在那身影静下来时生生定住了。  
利威尔的双腿奇怪地扭曲着，浅灰色的长袍沾满水渍，身体在地板上弓着、颤抖着，像要蜷缩，却没能做到，双手自砸下起就再也不动，面色灰败，破了嘴唇，那双眼睛努力地想要睁大，却沉重得下一秒就要闭上了。他看到布尼手掌和小臂上狰狞的烫伤，又废力地移动眼珠，想去看女孩的眼睛。  
布尼站在他旁边，望着这具蜷曲摊散的身体，望着一点点渗透衣袍，流过小腿和脚掌的淋淋鲜血，然后她低下头，望向利威尔的眼睛，第一次如此专注地直视这双眼睛。那是她还不能看懂的情绪，他先像看陌生人一般望着她，再像遇见故知一般望着她，然后那片浩瀚的蓝色安静一片，什么情绪也没有了。布尼被这片纯净的蓝色吸了进去，她突然意识到，也许他就要死了。她如那片静谧的蓝色一般，平静地想到，他就要死了。  
她恍然间被一股奇大的力道推开，推得跌坐在地上，她抬头望去，见到了父亲，脸色铁青，阎罗般在黑黝黝的门口伫立，她想开口又说不出话，下一秒父亲已不见了。她突然明白，父亲刚刚根本不知道自己推开的人是谁，他或许只想知道母亲怎么了。  
她这才又向母亲的身影望去，却望不见那片沉静的蓝了，它们藏在了眼皮之下，她低下头，摸到了自地板上蜿蜒而来的血，盯着它看：他或许快要死了。  
父亲冲回来，身后跟着马修大夫和马修太太，大夫惊得倒抽冷气，“快带上他，我去找车！”父亲紧板的脸孔满面阴霾，他弯下腰将母亲抱起，肩臂的青筋跳动着。那是布尼第二次见到他们拥抱，甚至不能算是一个拥抱。  
布尼看到顺着父亲手背流下的血迹，才隐隐约约感到些悲伤。  
父亲和马修大夫立刻出门了，只有马修太太惊呼一声，拉起她，“孩子，你这烫伤怎么了？”  
布尼这才想起疼来，小臂和手掌疼得要命，又顺着手臂看向地面的血，她的声颤抖了，“他会死吗？”  
“不会，想什么呢，他肯定能挺过去……”马修太太的言语和表情太过刻意，她紧张地双手掐红了布尼的肩膀，于是布尼明白，母亲真的可能会死。  
“我想看看他。”  
“哦，对了，去吧，我也得带你去医院治手——”马修太太停住，她看到了整栋楼梯的水印，“走吧，布尼。”  
布尼快步跑到父亲身后，隔了几步跟着他，瞥到那垂下来的染血衣袍，她忽而腿间一软，她以为自己要跪下来了，却仍是一步一步地走着。她的脸色冻僵了般呆滞，迟来的悲伤席卷了他，伴着灭顶而浇的恐惧，这夏天的夜晚变得寒冷，更冷，她简直忘了自己走在何处，僵硬的双腿直到坐上车子仍笔直地伸着。  
父亲盯着她，才发现她似的，“布尼，你的手怎么了，怎么弄成这样了？马修，马修你带了药吗，先给这孩子抹点！”  
马修太太说，“这孩子的手烫伤了。”  
“布尼。”艾伦问，“你妈妈是为了这个摔下来的？”  
布尼点点头，又摇摇头，又点点头。  
“那楼梯上每一层都是水。我可从没见过水桶倒了能把楼梯弄成那样的。”马修太太继续说，她显然还想往下说，但艾伦摇摇头，阻止了她。  
“他……他会死吗？”  
艾伦看着布尼，看了她好一会儿，“不会。”他说。  
布尼有住在家里，只剩自己和父亲两个人，母亲的阴仍然笼罩着，她很少笑。艾伦有时会去逗她，只能从十一岁的女儿身上得到她这个年纪还不应有的强颜欢笑。“开心一点，”父亲说，“你妈会好起来的。”  
布尼这才小心翼翼地询问母亲的情况。  
“他流产了，从楼梯上摔下来，摔得有些厉害。人还昏迷着，一直发热，还没醒呢。”说着父亲戴上帽子，“你吃了饭，现在我得回去，你是在家，还是和我一起去？”  
布尼去了医院。病床上的人瘦得有些脱形，她不认识他了，于是远远地蹲在病房的角落里。利威尔醒来之前，她每次来，都只是抱着头蹲在一边。父亲坐在病房的另一头，离母亲很远很远，从唇形分辨昏睡中的低语，并对那些隔几天才偶尔冒出的名字一一回应。  
“我在这。”  
“杰米在特罗斯特呢，认识了花店的小姑娘。”  
“她就在这。”  
“抱歉，他已经去世了。”  
“我在这。”  
“抱歉，他已经去世了，十六年前。”  
“他在特罗斯特。”  
“他去世了。”  
“他去世了。”  
利威尔醒来后，布尼再也没来过病房。他的身体度过危险期，就康复得很快。艾伦白天上班，晚上去看他一次。布尼的日子复杂的多，马修太太将楼梯上的洒水的事告诉邻居，传来传去，她们认为布尼在那天晚上进行了一场谋杀。  
“每一层都洒了水，再去碰炉子——”  
“小孩子玩得厉害了吧？准时无意间碰洒的水，小孩不都想碰碰火吗？”  
“我宁愿那孩子什么也没干。你想想，一个omega，从楼梯上摔下来流产……”  
“可怜的利威尔，他才三十二岁，就再也怀不上孩子了。”  
“要我说这倒是恩赐，omega不用生孩子的日子一定幸福不少。”  
“可并不是所有的omega都憎恶生育呀，或许……或许他还想作孩子的母亲呢？”  
“怎么可能……在他有这样两个孩子以后？”  
布尼每天照常上学，从野蔷薇的街道上一遍遍走过，邻居们到后来说话时也不避讳，她高昂着头，步伐不急不缓，不向她们看上一眼。这言论传到学校，同学问她、闹她，她依旧紧闭着嘴巴，一句不答。  
入睡之前，布尼会一遍一遍回忆那个她渴望埋葬的夜晚。她记得凝视母亲扭曲的身体和小腿的血迹时，心中的平静，也记得她望着那片蓝色时的感受——她是空的，什么也没想，对他全不在乎。可她记得跟在父亲身后去医院的路上，那无尽的悲伤与恐惧。她躲避这两种感受，渴望它们都是假的，又害怕有一种是真的。那天夜里截然不同的两种情绪阴沉在布尼的心里，利威尔回家后，她很少直接看他，也不断避免同他说话。  
幸好，幸好他们没来得及把怀孕的事告诉哥哥，就也没和他说流产的事。如果是哥哥，如果是哥哥，一定一眼就能看出她的所有心思，他总是看得那么深、那么远，或许会看出更多的，连她自己也不知道的心思。  
布尼在应对负面情绪时选了最简单的一种，她把自己变得怪癖乖张，酷得漏洞摆出，喜欢眯眼睛，大踏步，正如她此刻走出校园的模样。她一眼看见大榕树下靠着的父亲，飞快地横跨马路向他跑去。  
艾伦在某位脑瓜灵光的故友那里投了加了注，成了友人企业王国的第一批股东，几年下来衣钵体满，他发现自身在投资上的好运与天赋后，时隔十二年，再次跳出规规矩矩的工作，缜密地研究一番小心翼翼地投些股，其余时间继续做起了画画与卖画的事情。他留着乐队主唱般的披肩发，蓄胡子，骨架高大，穿一身清凉的衣裤，不时向马路瞟上几眼，手上迅速移动炭笔，在布尼跑来时，将叠得方方正正的炭笔画塞到女孩衬衣的口袋里。  
“嘿！”布尼立刻去掏，对着炭笔画上奔跑的女孩微笑。“您今天怎么来了？”  
艾伦适时地皱眉，“你又抽烟了？”  
“没有，爸爸。”  
“一根也没？”  
“好吧，就一根。”  
“我过来看看你。”艾伦三两下从布尼的书包里翻出烟卷，塞进自己身上的口袋，迎着夕阳铺地的林荫道眯起眼睛，“再去接你妈下班，你得和我一起去。”  
“我不去！”  
“小姐”，我说你去你就得去。”艾伦将布尼书包的肩带一勾，不费吹灰之力地拽着小姑娘向她拼命拒绝的方向走去。  
“爸，爸！不就是走回家嘛还去接什么呀！”  
“心血来潮去接一次，难道不好？”艾伦松了手，和布尼并肩走着，“丫头你不是喜欢变化和刺激？”  
“那可和我妈没关系。”  
利威尔是十年前凭借着过去的书籍浸染和流利精妙的书面语言成了一名评论员，现在升了主编。他们挑了最显眼的位置，利威尔一走出来就看见了他们。他的神情和脚步不见变化，深色的工作服平平展展——这是布尼印象最深的地方，利威尔每天工作后，衣服仍像店铺里模特展示的那般平滑整洁。布尼很少见到母亲下班的样子，却比见他在家的样子放松许多，他刚刚从工作的建筑走出，看上去健康而蕴藏能量，尽管那些能量很快又会成为老钟表一成不变的滴答。  
“今天全都一起回家。”父亲说。  
母亲轻轻点头，走在父亲身边。布尼扭身要躲，被艾伦抓住，一下将她调成了两人中间的位置。布尼不说话了，目不斜视地在两人中间僵硬地迈步。他们的新家同单位很近，父亲多数时候会在黄昏出门，同母亲一块走回来，这还是父亲第一次非得拽上自己。  
他们沿着夕阳涂地的道面一路向前，肩颈和手臂晒得火辣辣的，静默着路过途中的一排排商店。其中一家的唱片机放着一首老旧的圆舞曲，布尼恰在经过这家商店时向利威尔投去一瞥：她见到那双眼里盈着几许柔和，藏了几点光亮，这星星点点的光亮把他的整张面庞照亮了，严肃的五官俱显得精巧迷人，有那么一瞬，她从他身上看到了与现在的母亲判若两人的一道影子。  
“我和你妈跳过这曲子。”  
“真的？我不相信。”与其说不相信父亲和母亲之间曾充斥浪漫，不如说布尼根本无法想象母亲会与人跳舞。  
“快到二十年了，你妈都不一定记得。”  
布尼在贩卖三明治的便利店前停下脚步，“我要两个，就当我晚饭了。”  
利威尔语言简洁地叫吃她回家做的饭菜。  
“我想吃这个。”  
他不说话了。  
几乎自杰米离家开始，只要布尼甩出“想”字，他就不说话了。  
他们拐进一条小路，向着面对刺槐和桑树的新家走去。  
三年前利威尔从医院里回来，艾伦也知道了邻居们传闲话的事。父亲和母亲没有一个人问布尼楼梯上的水是怎么回事，就像那天从不存在，他们很快搬出那座住了十六年的蔷薇环绕的大房子，一道为布尼办了转学，在这条小路旁买了一所小屋。  
“我们买一间单层的吧？”父亲说，“最好别让屋子里有楼梯。”  
“双层。”母亲坚持只有将楼梯依旧保存，不刻意区分，它才能不再是一根刺。  
他们搬家时用的一架吱呀作响的老车，带着杰米的信，蓝宝石戒指，一张年代久远的葬礼请帖，和双亲结婚时的一架老钟。父亲在前面赶车，布尼和母亲坐在后座，她在摇摇晃晃的车厢里坐得困了，再醒来时趴在母亲腿上，脚上蜷着那条姜黄色的大猫，她已有许多日子不曾同他讲话，小心翼翼地扭过头来，却发现母亲也睡着了。她第一次见他挺直的脊背放松下来，靠着座椅的垫背，阳光刷染了他的面颊，它终于不再是一连几个月蜡黄彩色的模样，而变得健康红润了。布尼又小心翼翼地转过头去，在他的膝盖上闭了眼睛。再醒来时车厢已只剩自己一个，父亲站在车边敲着铁桶唤她起床。  
他们家第一批买下了一台黑白的小电视机，布尼叼着三明治打开它，每当那两人用餐时，她就会打开电视，又完全不在乎上面播了什么。  
他们俩坐在小餐桌的两端，父亲切着淋了蛋的煎牛肉，母亲搅拌盘里的蔬菜。  
她盯着母亲的脊背瞧了瞧，它现在又端端正正地在椅子上挺着了，父亲舒舒服服地靠着椅子。她的母亲虽然自己活得刻板，倒也从不去管父亲和子女的生活方式，这种纵容愈加深刻了那三人的相似度，将他自己变得格格不入，而这安静的格格不入长久存在，就成了一道陈枷。布尼多年来偷偷观察母亲的眼睛，那双眼睛望向父亲时，常常会有一瞬的模糊，那一瞬里，它们看的是陌生的男人和陌生的房子，下一阵，它们又恢复了，变成了看向先生和家的目光。  
“我们需要盐了。”母亲说。  
“我一直想将画室的布局改一下。”父亲说。  
“还需要橄榄和洋葱。”  
“再加一张桌子，你说呢？”  
“明天我会早些出去”  
“大概得给大门换一把新锁。”  
“我们要给布尼买双新鞋了。”  
父亲这下抬起头来了，“是的。”  
母亲说，“或许你希望换一条桌布，像你上次提到的样式——”  
“不，不用了。”  
“好。”  
“我想我们应该，给猫做一个检查。”  
“是的，我们还没给它检查过，你不是说过猫传播弓形虫……”  
布尼猛地将电视声音调大，艾伦在刺耳的兹拉声中捂住耳朵，“布尼，把声音关小好吗！”  
“这声音比你俩的好听一百倍！”  
“布尼。”利威尔只叫了她一声，没再说话。  
“关掉电视上楼睡觉！”  
“爸爸，你看看现在才几点？”  
“上楼！听话亲爱的。”  
她上楼了，关了灯，在床上不断发呆，头疼起来，纷杂的画面和情绪填满了她的脑海，等她实在受不了，走出房间，双亲的卧室已灭了灯，整个屋子几乎都暗了下来，唯有父亲的画室依旧明亮——她颇为庆幸地松了口气。  
布尼走进画室，这间画室里仅一盏灯，位于画板旁边，照亮了画板，投射了父亲的背影。父亲画笔不停，头也不回地随手一指。布尼在画室间翻出另一把椅子，坐下注视着父亲作画。那画笔的轻描幅度渐渐地与她心脏的重合，一下一下，令她平静下来。  
布尼闭上眼睛，鼻翼微动，这间画室里总是有一股奇怪的味道，像地下室放久了的白菜，她每次来这，都会贪婪地闻嗅这味道，顺着这味道，想起老房子的地下室。父亲很早便说服母亲在地下室备了口锅，她直到五六岁才知道用途。母亲备好一盆冷水，父亲熟练地挑好冰糖、糖、水和水果，装入一个个高低不一、排排陈列地剥离罐子，在那大锅里蒸熟。一揭锅，父亲笑望她和哥哥，吹了一声战役打响的口哨，父亲手指灵巧地迅速拧上一个个盖子，哥哥盖了几个便停住了，微笑着靠在一边吃着糖块，她跃跃欲试，冒冒失失地伸手去碰那盖子，一下被蒸汽和罐子烫地哇哇大叫，下一秒双手便被迅速地抓住按进水里，她的手指同母亲的一起，被满盆的冷水环绕着，她一下望进他那双安静的蓝眼睛，而父亲和哥哥大笑着指着他俩。布尼坚信，如果那时候，他们四个中的任何一个，再做一些事或者说一些什么话，绝对不会走到今天的模样。  
她睁开眼睛，父亲早已停了笔，望了她很久。“已经很晚了，你还没去睡觉。布尼，你有什么话想和我说吗？”  
“我想问问，您为什么坚持这么多年。”  
父亲有些困惑，“什么？”  
“和与您天差地别的妈妈生活在一起，在有了哥哥五年后，还没离开他，还和他生下我，您怎么能忍受他的严肃呆板忍受近二十年，您怎么还愿意将我们和她绑在一块，您怎么——怎么——为什么现在还在他身边。”  
“布尼，你明白你在问什么吗？”父亲和善的面孔严肃地板了起来，那双常对她浅笑的灰眼睛也变得陌生而压迫，说话的声音却放轻了。“孩子，你在不停地询问你爸，为什么不离开你妈。你甚至在劝他，和你一块儿把你妈抛下。”  
“他哪一点都同您合不来，你们完全不一样！”  
“我刚遇见他那时，我们曾是一样的。”  
“可您现在和他就是两极，他就像这个家的幽灵，弄得每一个人喘不过气，他就像在死水里泡久了的，他甚至——”  
“你说话太过了孩子。”  
“你们除了情潮期哪还有关系，他不允许你拥抱也不允许你亲吻，如果你们住一起只是情潮期找人睡觉，那您去找更好的不是更——”  
“布尼！”父亲厉声喝住她，他的喉咙里翻滚过呼噜呼噜的声响，再开口时疲惫了许多，“我和你妈并不是你想象的这种状况，我们一道生活了近二十年，我们几乎没吵过架——”  
“这才是你们最不正常的地方，你们太不一样了，怎么可能不——”  
“因为我和你妈保留了彼此的空间。布尼，你妈妈和我北上之前那段时间是我们最快乐的日子，说不怀念是假的。他从家里走得干脆，但几百年沉淀下的东西早就印进他血管，那是一个循环。近二十年，你妈反反复复将自己深深埋葬再挖掘而出。如果说他对于离开家再同我结婚有过后悔，那或许是他深埋着不让任何人知道的。你妈妈只有和我生活的这个现在，对于他来说后退已没有可能，前进也不存在。不管多久，那阴沉的气息与古怪的脾气已钉入他身体，遇见谁都无法有所改变，它们会一次次地复苏。而我始终认为，他这秉性之所以再度禁锢他，与我仍有一定联系，我必须陪着他。布尼，你妈察觉到他被古宅子的岁月吞噬而无力挣脱的时候，尽了他所有的努力。他通过不断地使自己忙碌和寡言少语来遏制古怪的脾气，并几乎将它压抑地彻彻底底，他自己过得规矩繁多，但从不以同样的标准要求我。在卧室之外保持距离是我们一同认可的，他太害怕了，怕我和他过于紧密会终有一日被他影响。而我们坚持这么久的另一个原因，布尼，是因为你。”  
“我？”  
“你是最像他的孩子。”  
“您别开玩笑了，我——”  
“你承接了你母亲家族特有的那股惊惧。你妈虽然严谨却并不压迫，他和你哥哥就相处地很好。但是你不一样，你从很小就对他身上所展现的哪怕一点点的、过去岁月留下的那股气息特别敏感，将事物的严重性数倍放大，在自己的脑海里幻想了那座古宅里笼罩的百年阴雾，并固执地将它笼罩在咱们家里，这让你自很小就时刻精神高度紧张。利威尔愿意让你同我呆在一起，并想确保你不会在我身上发现和他半点相似之处，这个方法奏效了，你平稳地度过了几年，但我们最终失败了。有一件事我们放了它好多年，现在是时候谈谈了，布尼，说说楼梯上的水？”  
她低下头去，再也不向父亲看上一眼，过了好一阵才说，“如果你指没出生的那孩子，我确实准备了一场谋杀。”  
“你当然杀了他，但胎儿是否算作生命，取决于怀有他的当事人的态度，我们先不谈流产这件事本身。布尼，你想杀掉的只有那孩子？”  
“您什么意思！”布尼惨叫道，“您怎么这么说！您认为……您认为我想杀了妈妈？我并不知道流产会那么危险，beta大人都好好的，我——”  
“作为你的爸爸，你的家长，我是最不应该怀疑你动机的人。因此我们立刻搬了家，四年都没有提起这件事。但是布尼，你真的对于最糟糕的后果一点也没有料到?”  
她又想起了那天夜里，她望着那片蓝色，她是空的，什么感觉也没有——她发起抖来。  
“你外祖父自杀的时候，是你妈帮他把枪上膛。我们也没去你舅公的葬礼。”  
她依然在抖。  
“你和他很像，只不过因为也是我的女儿，行事更狠了一些。你妈从不和你谈楼梯的事，是因为他和你的想法一样古怪到无可救药。他能容忍我们三个做出任何事情，认为是自己带来了那股无形的阴郁。我和他不同。我没问你关于楼梯的事，只是因为，如果我骂你打你，或者明确地给予你负面对待，你反而会在难受之时感到轻松。我什么也不说，不给你任何责怪和怀疑，你就会自己折磨自己，一遍又一遍，折磨地发疯，那才是惩罚。”  
“您为什么——”  
“因为那天夜里你最终害怕了，你开始难过，我明白你再也不会那样对他了。因此我得逼你，逼到你受不了，来找我，我才能把这两样东西还给你。”  
他递来一片暗色的玻璃，和一张炭笔画。  
“你曾经很喜欢画画，后来有一天，你惊慌失措地找到我，求我把这幅画藏起来，再也不让你碰画笔。你如果现在再看看它，就能发现这上面画了你最深的恐惧。”  
画面上是一间宽敞的客厅，年迈的父亲杵着拐杖，已近中年的哥哥泡了茶，父亲旁边坐着长大的自己，正一点点挑着他的白头发。这是一张只有三个人的黑白画。  
布尼闭上了眼。下一秒，她看见了那个地方。  
那是个浓雾弥漫，枯树横生的地方。地面的深坑中安放着一具漆黑的雕花棺材，棺中人身形瘦小，样貌年轻，头发乌黑，颈骨已断，满覆着死亡的青灰与沉寂。穿斗篷的女人紧闭了棺材的盖子，在鸦群之下，铲起泥土，覆盖棺墓。斗篷下是自己的脸。  
布尼惊醒过来，溺水般的呼吸着，去抓那块黑玻璃。玻璃后的那双眼睛比她的深上一些，锐利而冷酷。她忽然明白，这么多年，那双望向母亲时含了冷酷的眼睛，从一开始就属于自己。这双眼睛最终注视的方向，也不是母亲，而是自己。  
“我曾一度不知你从这幅画中害怕什么，你甚至怕到忘记了它的存在。直到那个晚上，你将一直以来的恐惧付诸行动。  
“你随后开始自责，并编织了更大的梦境来逃避它。你开始放大双亲之间的裂痕，涂抹屋子里的阴郁，并相信杰米因为你妈而离开家，你将我和你哥哥的轨迹加重到他身上，坚信他没抱过你，预设了他的过错，来为那一晚上的行为寻找缘由。”  
布尼双目呆滞，“妈没抱过我，哥哥也是因为妈离开的，我和哥哥明明谈过这件事。”  
“你哥哥是和根雕师父远游才离开家的。你妈当然抱过你，哺乳时你还咬他。”  
布尼咬住了嘴唇，“那怎么可能……我明明……”  
她站在没开灯储物室的一角。  
“我什么都记得，您从来没抱过我！”  
那人温温地望着她，“你果然不记得。”  
“我记得，哥哥就是因为您离开家的！”  
他久久地望着她，握住她那因为烧伤而皱皱巴巴的手掌。  
“如果你愿意这样想。”  
父亲轻轻扶住她的肩膀，“想起来了吗？”  
画室比方才看起来更亮了。  
“爸，”布尼靠进父亲怀里，累极了，“如果你们的紧张关系，哥哥的负气出走，妈过度陈旧迂腐都是我的想象，”她眼眶红了，“我那天晚上为什么那么做？我是——我是什么时候画出那幅画的？”  
“在你哥哥离开家之前。”  
她不住地呢喃着，“那我有什么理由在那天晚上那么做？”  
“我不知道，可能有那么一个原因，也可能没有。我希望的，是你对于自身生活变化而他人生活照旧的抗拒，对死者虚无和生者前行的抗拒，对于孤独本质的抗拒。这些事情你慢慢就会想明白。你也有可能什么都没想，不过被曾经潜伏的东西占据了——比如你在家里幻视的那团阴雾。但有一件事你能确定，布尼。”  
父亲的眼睛望向她的，火焰在两片灰色间传递。  
“那个晚上是开始也是结束。你再也不会做出让你恐惧的那件事了，你已真真正正地将那幅画埋葬了。”  
她在椅子上坐了好久才缓过来。父亲从画室里翻出一包皱巴巴的饼干。她咬下去，饼干的香甜热意拥抱了她的喉咙，温暖了她的胃，又温暖了全身的血液。这新的血液明亮了她的眼睛。  
父亲接过饼干的包装纸，陪她一块吃着，双眼又温和起来，“现在去睡觉了吧？”  
布尼上楼时，双亲卧房的灯又亮了，屋门开了半扇，利威尔的的身影嵌在那半扇光亮里，望着她揉过的眼睛。“布尼？”  
她走到门边。“爸还在画画，我和您待会好吗？”  
那双一贯镇定的蓝色第一次满溢了惊讶，看得布尼不敢再看了。  
她坐在床边，一句话也不说，利威尔便再次看着杰米这些年写的信，布尼一点点地挪过去，放轻呼吸凑着看，他们看了一封又一封，看到最后一封也被放回桌上，布尼才终于说话。  
“妈妈？”  
她望着对面的眼睛几度张口，最后又低了头，看向对方的手指，对着那片同样的蓝色，一下子找回了自己的声音，“这戒指您会传给我吗？”  
利威尔抬起手指，垂下眼凝视那颗宝石。“如果你愿意要它。”  
“不啦。”布尼摇摇头，畅快而轻轻松地说，“我可不要。”  
她第一次看见了母亲的笑，安安静静地融于灯光之下，一转眼就找不到了。  
“那最好。”  
布尼于枕畔闭上眼睛。  
漆黑的棺冢长眠地下，穿斗篷的女人离开了那片荒凉之地。  
盘旋的乌鸦落于枯树，同枯树一起摇晃。  
在浓雾的笼罩下，  
这地方坍塌了。


End file.
